Previously Extinct
by bookreader15
Summary: Draco has known all of his life that he is a mereboy. he is the only one. or is he. because this summer, harry comes into his inheritance, never knowing what to expect because what he is, is a myth even in the wizarding world. hp/dm fic. mpreg later
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER, THAT HONOUR BELONGS TO J.. I AM JUST THE PUPPETIER TO HER CREATIONS. PLOT BELONGS TO ME. **

**Full summary; Draco has known all of his life that he was a mere-boy. But he is the only one. Or is he. Because this summer, Harry comes into his inheritance, never knowing what to expect, he becomes something that only exists in myth, even in the Wizarding world. **

HPOV

Here I sat, on my second hand bed, in my second hand room, wearing second hand clothes, waiting for the moment where I can finally get away from this hellhole that I am forced to go to every summer without complain. I never questioned why until now. But now I know. And it made me bitter, as it questioned everything in my world that I thought I had known since the age of 11. And now because of the meddling of one man, I was forced to rethink the last 6 years of my life. Because of Dumbledore, my life now held no meaning, and I was filled with regret.

*FLASHBACK*

It was the first day of the summer holidays. The skies were blue, the birds were chirping, the grass was green and everything was okay. Vernon had not had a chance to beat me yet, as he hadn't found me doing anything wrong, surprisingly. I was supposed to be upstairs and Vernon was supposed to be in the garden having lunch with Petunia. I crept downstairs, desperately avoiding the creaking ones. Strangely though, I heard voices from the living room. The Dursley's never entered that room in summer as it was the only room except Harry's that lacked air conditioning.

Quietly, I placed my ear on the door and listened.

'_I expect better from you Vernon. I pay you good money to beat this brat and I expect him to be broken and vulnerable so that I can use him to kill the dark lord' _that couldn't be right. Because that voice, belonged to someone whom Harry thought would help him through anything… Dumbledore.

'_**I understand sir, but what else can we do to him. We've been doing this his whole life, we've done everything to him except the one thing that I will not do to him, money be damned!' **_

'_Do what you have to do Vernon. I already have a way of ruining him if you cant. Potter will not be able to go on when he finds out that I've been paying Weasley and Granger to be his friends and Sirius to even care. I'll take my leave now as I don't want potter to see me and bother me today' _Harry, as quietly as he could, launched himself away from the door and up the stairs and into his room without being caught. He spent the rest of that day crying before deciding that he was going to his gringotts goblin and asking about any withdrawals that were unaccounted for.

*FLASHBACK*

Looking over to the digital clock on the nightstand, Harry realised that it was 11.56. He would come into his inheritance in four minutes. Harry sat, silently watching the clock as the minutes ticked by, hoping that he would just get a power boost or something that wasn't too painful.

But, right on the stroke of 12, the pain began.

**SORRY THAT ITS SO SHORT, BUT I WANTED PEOPLES OPINIONS ABOUT WHAT TO INCLUDE.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! **


	2. authors note

**SORRY HAD TO MAKE SOME THINGS CLEAR.**

**NO, HARRY IS NOT BEING RAPED. THAT IS THE ONE THING THAT VERNON SAID HE WOULDN'T DO. **

**ANYONE ELSE WHO WANTS TO KNOW SOMETHING OR HAVE SOMETHING CLARIFIED, EMAIL OR LEAVE A REVIEW AND I WILL POST AS SOON AS I CAN WITH THE ANSWER. **

**BOOKREADER15**


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. THAT BELONGS TO J.…. GRRRRR**

**CHAPTER 2**

**DPOV**

**Glancing behind me every few steps, I managed to slip out of the school and headed towards the only place on the schools grounds that held his people; The Black Lake. Draco was a mere-boy and as such he had to be in the water. But, as he was male, strangely enough he was able to live on land provided that he was in the water at least once every two days for several hours. This was made easier by the fact that he took a rather long shower every morning. The Mermish people did not need to sleep as long as other people as they spent most of the time in the water they had adapted to only sleep little bits at a time. It was too dangerous to lay still for too long, especially in the Black Lake. So, every night, I spent the hours the other students were sleeping in the Mermish castle at the bottom of the lake. I was always treated like royalty. I was the only male of our species. It was only to be expected. **

**Finding my secret hatch in front of a tree beside the Lake, I stripped and hid my clothes in the little gap. Making sure that the area looked undisturbed, I took a smooth dive into the water, immediately feeling my transformation change. On my neck, gills develop and I drew in my first breath and my shoulders slumped in relaxation. The water was my natural home. I felt my lower half tingle as my legs melded together and smoothly became my long, shimmering silver tail. My fingers became webbed and my arms grew slight film fins over them, they made it easier to out swim a predator. Mine were smaller and thinner than the rest of the species as I was more Dominant and more capable of fighting things off. **

**Despite what most wizards believe, mermaids were very submissive. They were able to produce children by themselves which is why it was explained that there were no males. But now that I was here, I didn't know what to think. There was no purpose for me as I wasn't needed for reproductive purposes. **

**Shaking my head, I used my tail muscles to push myself through the water, carefully watching my surroundings for danger. I couldn't take the chance that something would follow me to the castle. I couldn't do that to those women. Not after they allowed me safety at night. After their kindness to me, I took it as my personal duty to protect them and their children. **

**I took one final, thorough glance around before speeding my way into the castle. The queen, Mraelik, was on her thrown, overseeing her gardeners tending to the chara and Coontail around the throne room. It was awkward in her company now as every time I visited she tried to guilt me then force me into marrying her. Her first excuse is that everyone expects us to marry, with her being the queen and me being the only male. Says they'll be disappointed when they never get a king. When that doesn't work she says that since I she is the queen, it is my duty to serve her. But I am not part of the colony, so she isn't technically my queen. I, as the only male, had the right by law to start my own colony, but that would be hard as the only ones whom I could even think of convincing were the dark ones from Russia. And by dark I mean the ones that convinced murderers to steal virgin girls and bring them to the bay so that they could drown them, leave them for a while to tenderise and then eat them. **

**And, surprisingly, believe it or not, the Slytherin Prince wasn't that badass. **


	4. Chapter 3

All rights to JK unfortunately. (angry fist shake)

HPOV

The next time I woke, all I saw was the top of the bed, where I should have been sleeping. It seemed that in my pained sleep I had fallen out the bed. I stood up, realising that the pain was gone, I stood on shaky legs and walked to my mirror. I gasped at the changes that had occurred. My 5"2 body - which was largely due to malnourishment - had miraculously grown a foot in height making me now 6"2. My once bird nest like hair had grown to the middle of my back and was actually neat. My hips had widened giving me a more feminine appearance and only then did I realise that I could see perfectly without the aid of my glasses. My face had cleared of all blemishes and even my stupid scar had faded slightly until it was just barely visible. Overall I was quite happy. I didn't know why I had to change so much, maybe this was what I should have looked like, had I been well fed and cared for. The only thing that was worrying was that he had a pull in his chest where his heart was almost a longing for something but he didn't have a clue what he was wanting.

Getting dressed quickly, I quickly cast a tempus which told me that it was ten past eight in the morning. Deciding that I didn't want to deal with my idiot relatives until later I grabbed my wand and a small pouch of money that I had left over from last term. Being as quiet as I could I crept down the stairs and out the front door before reaching the road across from the park where I got the night bus before. Putting my wand out I counted to three before Bang! And the night bus appeared before me. Stan shunpike had barely opened the doors before I had rushed in and slammed down a galleon before rushing to sit on a bed before the bus was off again. I had been desperately trying not to be sick for about two minutes before Stan came up before me and gave me my six sickles change. It was only a few minutes later that he came to a stop and announced, 'leaky cauldron'. I got up and almost ran off the bus before they were off again. I walked into the leaky cauldron, nodded to Tom on the way and walked out the back door to the brick wall leading to Diagon Alley. I stood back and again watched in awe at the first look at the wizarding high street. I walked all the way through to Gringotts the wizard bank.

Stepping up to a counter in front of a goblin whom I recognised as Griphook, I placed my key on the counter.

'I would like to visit my vault please Griphook' he looked up shocked that I remembered him, before checking something.

'Mr Potter if you would come to my office with me please as there are some things to discuss' I followed the small goblin into a wonderfully decorated room off to the right. He gestured for me to sit down and I did.

'Now Mr Potter is it true that you received your inheritance early this morning?'

'Yes but all that happened was that I grew taller and stuff, but I don't think anything major happened'

'Well that is where you are wrong Mr Potter. You see you actually received quite the creature inheritance you just haven't transformed yet' he opened up a file and showed me a sheet of paper that looked like a birth certificate but more.

Name: Harold James Potter

Date of birth: 31st July 1980

Mother: Lily Potter

Father: James Potter

Inheritance: creature

If creature, then what: Merman

I ran my fingers over what must have been my mum and dads writing. I seem to have inherited my dads messy scrawl then. But could it really be that I was a merman? I mean those were a myth. Merwomen sure but the species didn't have any males in it bar me? Was that what I was now? The only male of a species? Griphook coughed slightly making me look at him.

'mr Potter these are also what you received this morning. You are a very rich man Mr Potter' he handed me a stack of papers.

Descendant of ;

Merlin.

Godric Gryffindor

Rowena Ravenclaw

Potter:

Potter Manner and estates

Potter Castle

12 million galleons, 15 thousand sickles and one thousand four hundred knuts.

Black :

12 Grimmauld place

Black Manner and estate

25 million galleons, 30 thousand sickles and 2 thousand knuts.

Total 4 residences

37 million galleons

45 thousand sickles and

3 thousand 4 hundred knuts.

Also one vault filled with unknowns from Mr and Mrs Potter. Relation : grandparents on the fathers side.

I stared at Griphook shocked, I was a multi millionaire and I was wearing second hand clothes? Screw that.

'Griphook I would like to visit my grandparents vault and then any one of mine please' he nodded and lead me to the magical carts.

He stopped outside vault number 201. It opened to what seemed like a lost tomb or something. Everything was covered in dust as if no one had been here for a thousand years.

'Griphook, when was the last time anyone was even in here?'

'no one since the time Rowena and Godric had it closed for the last time'

'why did they do that?'

'no one knows. Just that around that time their son was your age and they had a secret they wanted keeping. So they closed it'

'so why give it to me?'

'it has been passed down the line all these years from the Peverells all the way down the Potter line. Its never opened to anyone before, except you' with that, I took a deep breath and stepped into the dusty room.


	5. Chapter 5

You all know the drill. All rights to … JK, damn. I'm depressed!

Sorry, people but there will be a time skip to September 1st, at platform 9 ¾

DPOV

As usual, I was dropped off two whole hours early. Fathers excuse was, 'Malfoy's are never late, and I wont have you behaving like a Weasley, only showing up as the train is pulling out from the station!' but nobody else ever arrived until quarter past ten at the earliest. Which meant that I had absolutely nothing to do as I had no muggle money to use in the shops around and in the train station, and I was too far away from Diagon Alley. Just as I was getting ready to take out my school books and start studying for the year ahead, I heard the noise of someone come through the barrier, followed by the sound of footsteps. I looked up, my jaw dropped and I could not believe my eyes. Was that Potter? What happened to him over the summer to make him look almost like he had been a pureblood all of his life? Wait, what was that glorious smell? Was that coming from Potter? I wasn't stupid, I knew what that meant. Potter, the boy-who-lived, was my mate. Father is not going to be happy about this. I still remember the day that he handed me the book on my species and told me to learn it as one day I would become it. It was the week before my 16th birthday.

_-flashback-_

_I was in my bed chambers, at my polished mahogany desk, completing the last of my summer homework, when I heard a knock at my door. Moving from the desk to one of the couches at the seating area, I answered 'come in' and summoned tea from an elf just as my father walked in the door. 'Draco?'. 'yes father?', 'I have something of great importance to tell you'._

'_okay, what is it father?'_

'_as you know, from the earliest of Malfoys recorded, there has always been creature blood running through this family, though non of us knew what it was as not one Malfoy since the time of the Founders has transformed. This is about to change with you Draco. When you were born, the door to the secret Malfoy library opened and a very old book flew out in the middle of the night and landed in your crib. Non of us noticed until the next morning. This book tells of your inheritance. It is written by the last Malfoy to transform. Next week, at the stroke of the hour you were born in, you will become what was once heard of, but is now so rare that they are thought to never have existed'_

'_what am I becoming father?'_

'_Draco, my son, you are to become a mere-boy'_

'_really father?'_

'_yes my son. Here is the book I told you about. I suggest that you read it all for your birthday so that you know what to expect' with that he handed me a book and left. _

_-end flashback-_

I sat in that chair for at least an hour before I had the courage to open that book. But when I did I found that in fact it was very helpful, it even had a what to expect when mated and how to find your mate chapter. That was how I knew that Potter was my mate, he smells right. In fact, he smells like a submissive mer, which cant be right as there is only supposed to be two every thousand years, who are always mates if they are alive at the same time. But what is the chances that the only two mermen in a thousand years are in the same year at Hogwarts. Slim to none, however I cannot deny the fact that my Harry smells like my race. Nah, I must be tired or bored or something and it is messing up my smell-o-mater.

_**CHOO CHOO! 'All Aboard!'**_

_**Oh well, thought Draco as he entered the train, its going to be an interesting year. And with that he resorted to watching the earth move from the window of the train. **_


End file.
